


Selfish Desires

by Kyoushishi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dimilix NSFW Bingo (Fire Emblem), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoushishi/pseuds/Kyoushishi
Summary: Dimitri was never good at hiding what he wanted. Felix decides to take it upon himself and give his King what he craved.Quickly written (slightly late) for the Dimilix NSFW Bingo!Prompts: Oral Fixation, Dimitri's hands
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 29
Collections: Dimilix NSFW Bingo





	Selfish Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much planned for this bingo and then my brain said that that wasn't happening lol. I planned to add more prompts to this and to make it longer, but I really wanted to get this published as quickly as I could yet still didn't finish on time. RIP.
> 
> Also I'm super rusty with nsfw and haven't really written for this fandom yet so forgive me if anything seems out of place ;;;;

Dimitri truly considered himself to be a selfless man most of the time. He donated what money he could to help his kingdom rebuild themselves and their lives after the chaos of war had left them with thousands of scars and ruin. He still always found the time to help teach the local orphans how to wield a sword, regardless of how busy his schedule had gotten now that he was King. He would often find himself whisked off from his office to have tea with Mercedes and Annette and he had to remind himself that he needed this break and that his piles of paperwork could wait for another time.

He even tried his best to be as selfless as he could when it came to his relationship with Felix as well, of course. Dimitri always wanted to do whatever he could to make him happy regardless of the situation! Felix still wore a frown or scowl of some kind as his default expression and Dimitri had just gotten used to seeing that. Though Dimitri would be lying if he said he did not often think about how he wanted to smooth those anger lines on his beloved's face down with his thumbs. How he longed to kiss Felix until they were both breathless and red in the face. Most nights that was exactly what they did, actually.

In fact, that was what they were even currently occupying themselves with. Dimitri was lying on his back with Felix sprawled out on top of him while they messily kissed on the bed in the King’s chambers. It had not started out as passionately as it had turned into, but Dimitri had started to get lost in his own thoughts and let his body take over while his mind was elsewhere. He could not help but feel selfish as he let himself drift to the idea of using his strength to push Felix down and make him service his dick. He moaned against Felix’s lips at the thought, his hands drifting from Felix’s waist to grip at his hips instead.

“Mm, what are you thinking about, boar?” Felix asked a little breathlessly when he pulled from his King’s kiss swollen lips “I can feel you twitching underneath me. Are you getting distracted again even when we’re like this together?”

“F-Forgive me, my beloved…” Dimitri said, drifting off into a groan when Felix began to ground down against his strained hard on “I, ah, am being selfish. Letting myself think of things while we are unwinding from the day. Let me make it up to you!”

“Selfish? What exactly do you mean you’re being selfish?” asked Felix as he raised a brow “Besides getting lost in your own head again instead of making me...ah, what was that you said to me before we started? ‘I wish to make you moan and cry out for me. Make you forget everything except for the way my name sounds falling from your lips.’ That was what you said, wasn’t it?”

An embarrassed noise left Dimitri’s lips at his own words coming back to him before he looked up at the ceiling so he would not have to stare at Felix while he spoke. Goddess, how was he supposed to explain to Felix that he felt selfish because he wanted Felix to take his cock into his mouth? It is not like it would be a first for them…but it was always hard for Dimitri to relinquish control like that. He was usually always putting Felix’s desires, whether they be sexual or otherwise, well before his own. And the fact that the thought of Felix on his knees and taking his erection into his skilled mouth...well...it sent a spark of pleasure down his spine at the mere thought. It was always so difficult to concentrate on his work and daily life when he always found himself thinking about the last time he took Felix or when he reduced Felix to a mess of broken moans and pleas for more. He has always enjoyed the feeling of his beloved taking him apart...but it felt wrong for him to ask it. So he did not request anything from Felix very often at all. He was willing to go along with anything that Felix asked of him in the bedroom. After all, how could he not? Not when Dimitri considered himself the luckiest man alive when he frequently had Felix bouncing on his cock among other deliciously wonderful experiences.

A yelp left Dimitri when Felix suddenly bit down on his neck “You’re doing it again.” Felix said flatly when he pulled back to stare into Dimitri’s deep blue eye “What’s on your mind? It has to be something big if it can distract you from _this_.” He hummed as he emphasized his last point with another grind of their hips

Dimitri let out a groan before he placed his hands on Felix’s hips, holding them perhaps a tad too tightly as he continued to grind back against him. Ah...Felix truly was always so impatient. He could tell already that he wanted Dimitri to hurry and tell him what was on his mind so that they could continue. Dimitri opened his eye--when had he closed it, he wondered?--and started back at Felix, arousal churning in his stomach at seeing such open desire on Felix’s face. Without answering the question that had been aimed at him, Dimitri trailed his thumb lightly across Felix’s bottom lip before sliding it into his mouth. Even at the noise of surprise from Felix, Dimitri’s eye zeroed in on the way his lover’s lips closed around his thumb.

Felix seemed to figure out what it was he was thinking of, given the fact that soon Felix began to run his tongue along the finger before he nibbled at the tip of the flesh. It was such a simple gesture, but it still drew out a soft moan from Dimitri as he watched Felix take two of his other fingers into his mouth to suck on as well. Oh, goddess, Dimitri loved this man. Felix frequently called him a sap for such thoughts, but honestly, could one blame him? 

“So this is what you’re thinking about?” Felix asked him when he removed the now wet fingers from his mouth with an obscenely loud pop “What a horny beast you are, Dimitri.” He smirked, enjoying the flush that rose to Dimitri’s cheeks “Are you seriously hard from watching me fellatioing your fingers?” 

“A-Ah, well...perhaps a little?” Dimitri asked him, unable to face the look of amusement on Felix’s face, even as Felix grabbed his hand and made it trail down Felix’s bare chest

“Of course you would be.” Felix answered, unable to keep the fondness out of his voice even as he made Dimitri’s fingers tweak his nipple “I shouldn’t be surprised that you would enjoy the sight of that as well, you know. You’ve always loved to see these obscenely large hands of yours wrapped around any part of me, right? Just look at you. So completely consumed with lust already, and we have barely done anything.”

Dimitri swallowed hard when Felix sat back and began to unlace his trousers. If he were not so focused on how handsome he looked, then Dimitri would have teased him for how quickly he finished undressing. When Felix knelt down at the edge of the bed and placed his hands on Dimitri’s own pants, Dimitri felt like he could melt from the intensity in Felix’s eyes.

“What is it you want me to do?” Felix asked, his fingers trailing over the bulge between Dimitri’s legs “You obviously want something.”

Dimitri gasped and bucked into the touch, his hands going down to remove the article clothing himself, but was surprised when Felix moved and pinned his wrists to the bed before he could even reach them.

“Your _words_ , boar. Use them. How else am I supposed to know what it is you want?”

“You, I, erm…” Dimitri felt hot under the gaze he was given. His words, right? How did he speak of these things again?? “I...I wish for you to, to pleasure me with your mouth. If that would be desirable to you as well of course!”

Felix sighed and shook his head in disbelief “If it is _desirable_? Dimitri, have you seen your cock? Of course I desire that.” He scowled, before not giving Dimitri a chance to finish speaking before he pushed his pants and smallclothes down to his knees “If you wanted me to suck you off then you should have said so sooner, dumbass.”

Dimitri opened his mouth to say something in response, but he simply choked on his breath instead when Felix suddenly took the head of his dick into his mouth. He placed a hand into Felix’s hair while the other slowly worked down his erection. _Oh_ what a nice feeling this was. Felix pulled his head back to lick a slow stripe down the length before diving right back in.

Dimitri always enjoyed when Felix went down on him like this, but he still felt selfish for how he focused more on himself during such activities. Watching as Felix hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head was such a gorgeous sight each and every time he did this. He moaned as his grip in Felix’s hair tightened.

“Ah, Felix….” Dimitri breathed out, gazing down at his lover while he dutifully sucked his cock “Just look at you. So eager for me… You ask me to tell you what I want, and the answer is truly so simple. It is always you, my beloved, my dear, my angel, my Felix. You look so beautiful while you pleasure me like this. I wish to imprint this moment into my memory and think back on it whenever I please.”

Felix moaned around his cock, the sounds he was beginning to make absolutely lewd. The wet sounds of his sucking was bringing red to Dimitri’s cheeks, drawing another groan of pleasure from him as well. His hips stuttered in Felix’s hold as Dimitri tried to resist the urge to seek his own pleasure from him. His fingers gripped harder into the hair between them, only to stare in fondness when Felix’s hair slipped from his ponytail when his fingers had moved and snapped the hair tie. He always loved Felix’s hair...it was so lovely and he truly wished he would choose to wear it down for him more often. A moan of surprise left his lips when Felix sucked harder at his erection, bringing him out from his loving staring at him.

“A-Ah, yes, yes, Felix, please keep going!” Dimitri gasped, moving his free hand to trail down Felix’s face, groaning at the sight of his sucking even more when he felt his cock slipping down Felix’s throat “Mm, yes, Felix, my love, just like that--!”

Felix must have been able to tell that he was getting close to his limit, because he suddenly moved forward and deepthroated him, causing Dimitri to let out his loudest moan that evening. Dimitri could barely even think to feel bad at the tight grip he had on Felix’s hair before he spilled down Felix’s willing throat. He groaned weakly when he felt cold air hit his softening cock once Felix had removed himself.

“Better, Dimitri?” Felix asked, making Dimitri blush at how wrecked his voice sounded “You keep going on about how selfish you feel about wanting to do things. I would let you know if I didn’t want to do something, alright? So shut up and stop overthinking things and feeling sorry for yourself. There’s a chance that I want to do something just as badly, okay? So next time...just tell me what you want.” He grunted, his cheeks heating up as he glanced away from him

Dimitri’s eye glinted in mischief at the words, suddenly glad Felix was not looking at him. He grinned at the shocked noise he pulled from him when he suddenly pulled Felix onto the bed, only to maneuver them so Dimitri was on top of him.

“....I do not deserve you.” Dimitri whispered as he brushed his nose against Felix’s hair “If you truly wish for me to be open about my own desires...then I shall tell you. I desire _you_ , my beloved Felix. Now and always. I promise you that. Now...shall we take care of you?” He asked, placing his hand around Felix’s hard dick and slowly stroked it

Felix moaned at finally receiving the touch he had been craving before he smirked at him, running his hands down Dimitri’s chest.

“Go on then, you animal. Ravage me. I can take it.”

Dimitri smirked at him in return before he leaned in and kissed him. Oh, Felix was truly going to regret those words.


End file.
